


Quirkless Flames

by IcySky971, Ravenfire12



Series: Quirkless Flames [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, It’s Xanxus and Bakugo what do you expect, Izuku has flames instead of a quirk, Izuku likes explosives...I don’t even know how that happened, Language, Multi, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Sibling bond between Izuku and Bakugo, Summoner AU, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcySky971/pseuds/IcySky971, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenfire12/pseuds/Ravenfire12
Summary: “Your son is quirkless, he should still be able to contract with a summon but he’s never going to develop a quirk.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ravenfire12 for helping me write this and agreeing to beta it! Also thanks to the people on discord for helping as well. 
> 
> This is my first fic so constructive criticism is appreciated but flames will be ignored. 
> 
> Summoner AU with KHR characters as the summons.

“Your son is quirk-less, he should still be able to contract with a summon but he’s never going to develop a quirk.” At the doctor’s words Izuku burst into tears and bolted out of the office either not hearing or not paying attention to the surprised exclamations of both the doctor and his mother. 

 

Izuku didn’t really pay attention to where he was going or how far he ran, all he knew was that he wanted to get away from the place that tried to destroy his dreams.  _ I can still be a hero, I may have to rely more on whatever summons I bond with but I can still do it.  _ He kept going until he ran into something. “E-eh, are you OK?”, an older voice asked. That caused Izuku to look up. 

 

Standing in front of him was a man who looked to be in his early twenties with caramel orange eyes and brown hair that seemed even fluffier than his own. But what really caught Izuku’s attention was the kindness in those eyes and the fact that something about him didn’t seem human. As the male knelt down to eye level Izuku spoke. 

 

“I-I’m fine. Sorry for ruining into you Mr.”

 

“I think we both know that’s not true. Do you want to talk about it while we wait for your mom? And call me Tsuna. What’s your name?”

 

“I-Izuku. Are you sure?”, a nod, “The doctors just told me that I’m quirk-less and that I can’t be a hero.”

  
The man looked thoughtful for a moment, “And what makes you want to be a hero Izuku?” There was silence for a moment as Izuku thought, “I want to protect people and make them smile like All Might!” Tsuna’s eyes seemed to glow orange with his next words, “Then why let something like not having a quirk stop you? I think you’d get along well with  **_My Own_ ** so what would you say to forming a summon contract and when the time is right training of your flames little Sky?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU Ravenfire12 for helping me with this!!
> 
> More explanation

**_Chapter 2_ **

 

“Summon contract? Is that why you don’t seem human Mr. Tsuna? And what do you mean by my flames? I thought only summons had those?” Izuku wondered eyes wide and full of curiosity. The surprise on Tsuna’s face was evident, most adults wouldn’t be able to sense that when he’s hiding his power let alone a child, but he answered anyway, “That would be correct. As for flames everybody has them, they’re a part of who you are and the physical representation of your Soul, Will and Resolve. The only reason they aren’t used outside of contracts is that quirks get in the way in a sense.”

 

At the look Izuku was giving him he continued, “Let’s put it this way, to use a quirk a person has to focus. They need to look inside themselves and find the power of their quirk. Flames on the other hand are far deeper than a quirk would be. Now the bare minimum knowledge of flames, being that it’s your resolve and will, is needed to be able to summon and form contracts with my kind. To truly gain access to your flames you need more.”

 

“So that means I can be a hero?”

 

“In time and with training, yes.”

 

“But how?”

 

“What I want to do is form a contract. But this one would be a bit different from a normal contract.” Izuku’s head tilted to the side in confusion and curiosity. Seeing that he still had the child’s attention Tsuna continued, “Instead of a contract with just myself it would be with my guardians as well. The contract would be set up so that the drain from its formation is stretched out over time rather than all at once. This means that in the beginning only one of us would be able to come out until you get stronger.”

 

Izuku sits there for a minute with a, rather adorable in Tsuna’s opinion, thoughtful look on his face. “Can I meet them first?  _ What if they don’t like me? _ ” This causes Tsuna to laugh, “I was planning on introducing you and I highly doubt they won’t like you. Although Hibari and Mukuro take a bit of getting used to.”

 

“Can I meet them now?”

 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should finish with the information needed and time skips to catch up to the actual storyline.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to have the discussion with Inko ant time skips this chapter but I’m probably not going to be able to write much at all this weekend so I’m posting a shorter chapter than planned.

**_Chapter 3_ **

 

As soon as Tsuna finished speaking a portal, not unlike the ones used to form contracts, opened behind him and revealed 7 figures. Two of them, a male and a female, look to be twins. With indigo/blue hair that looks like pineapples, the female has an eye-patch over her right eye and the male has a blue left eye and a red right eye with kanji in it. Beside them was a white haired male with a bandage across his nose and his hands wrapped. Behind Tsuna and to his right was a silver haired male smoking a cigarette and to Tsuna’s left a man with spiky black hair carrying a sword. The last two males both had black hair as well. One of them, also the youngest of the group, was slouching with one eye closed and wearing a cow print shirt. The final one was off to the side, a little away from the group, and had a pair of tonfa in his hands. 

 

Tsuna smiled and gestured behind himself, “These are my guardians and the ones with whom you’d also form a contract with. The twins, though not really are Dokuro Chrome and Rokudo Mukuro. The one who looks like a boxer is Sasagawa Ryohei and the youngest who is beside him is Bovino Lambo. To my right and left are Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. And over there is Hibari Kyoya. My mists, sun, lightning, storm, rain and cloud. Everyone this is Izuku.”

 

“EXTREMELY NICE TO MEET YOU!”

 

“Hello little one. As Tsuna said my name is Chrome.”

 

“Ku-fu-fu he’s just as fluffy as you are Tsunayoshi-kun.”

 

“Juudaime thinks you have potential.”

 

“Ha ha don’t worry about Hayato. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Tsuna-nii likes you so that’s good enough for me.”

 

“Hn. The small animal has potential Omnivore.”

 

Tsuna just shakes his head in loving exasperation at his family before continuing with his explanation, “What we’re going to do is set the contract up in such a way that when you turn 13 it will be completely formed and all of us will be available to help you. Ryohei will be the one to stay with you as soon as the contract is formed. Kyoya, Mukuro and myself will be the last 3. Any questions?”

 

Izuku sits there for a moment, thinking. Finally he nods and looks up at Tsuna, “I though summons had animal traits but it doesn’t look like any of you do.” It was the silver haired one, Gokudera Hayato Izuku realized, that answered his question, “The animal traits are a sort of power thing. The lower leveled, weaker summons are essentially pure animal with a heightened intelligence. Then you have the ones who are more human like with animal traits and finally you have those like us who look fully human.”

 

“Thank you Hayato.”

 

“Of course Juudaime.”

 

With a shake of his head Tsuna turned to Izuku, face completely serious, “Do you still want to form the contract with us?” A nod from Izuku was his answer. “Then roll up your sleeve, the contract Mark will go on your shoulder. Each of us will push some of our flames into one spot, no more than a spark and that will form the Mark.”

 

Izuku nods and does as Tsuna said, followed by the guardians doing so as well. As Tsuna completes his part he continues talking, “Once I am done I will stay long enough to explain to your mother what just happened and then I’ll leave you in Ryohei’s care until you get stronger.” By this point Tsuna had just finished adding his flame and the Mark had formed, the symbol of the Vongola tinted yellow in some places.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but here you go.

**_Chapter 4_ **

 

“The color shows which contracts are fully complete. As you get stronger and become able to summon the rest of us the color will fill in. It will also show others which flames you’ve summoned. OK?”

 

“Yep!”

 

With the beginning stages of the contracts complete all but Ryohei and Tsuna said their goodbyes and returned to the summon realms. 

 

“I’M EXTREMELY EXCITED TO WORK WITH YOU IZUKU!”

 

“Ryohei, volume or you’re going to scare him.” Tsuna responds with a sigh. 

 

**_“Izuku! Izuku where are you? Please answer!”_ **

 

“Looks like your mother finally caught up. Let’s go explain to her what happened.”

 

**——-once they reach Inko———**

 

“Izuku, there you are! Please don’t run off like that again. I was so worried.” A woman with green hair much like Izuku’s cries out as she runs to greet her child. “And thank you for finding and watching him…” “Tsuna and Ryohei” “Ah well then thank you Tsuna and Ryohei.” 

 

“It’s EXTREMELY no problem!”

 

“Aside from that there is something I’d like to talk to you about.” Tsuna adds looking a bit nervous. 

 

**_———after explanations are given——-_ **

 

“I’m only allowing this because A. my instincts say I can trust you and B. I know enough about the higher level summons to know exactly who you are.” This resulted in highly shocked looks on the faces of both Tsuna and Ryohei.  _ Information on the Vongola set, hell any of the higher summons is limited in the human realm,  _ Tsuna mused,  _ so how exactly does she know?  _ Out loud he responded, “I will do everything within my power to avoid breaking your trust. As it stands I need to return now but Ryohei, as Izuku’s first complete contracted summon will be able to stay.” He turns to Izuku, “Be careful and I hope to see you soon. Listen to Ryohei as he will start your training. Ok?”

 

“I will!”

 

“Good.” And with that Tsuna returned to the Realms while Inko, Izuku and Ryohei headed to the former two’s home. 

 

**_—-with Tsuna—-_ **

 

In the Summons Realm Tsuna could be seen looking out over his home from under a tree thinking about his soon to be partner/contractor and student. While a presence appears behind him. 

 

“The shitty brat is going to need guardians if you truly plan to awaken his flames Trash.”

 

“Oh I know,” Tsuna responded turning to face the scarred male behind him, eyes sky orange as he continues, “keep an eye out for any potentials for me will you, Xanxus?”

 

**_——Age 5——_ **

 

In the year that’s gone by Ryohei has started Izuku’s training by teaching him how basic first aid, flame exercises to make manifesting them easier as well as stamina training. Another color also started to appear in the Mark, fully manifesting a bright emerald green exactly a year after the contract was first made. With that came Lambo. And so the training continued. 

 

**_———Age 6 and 7———_ **

 

Over the next two years blue and red filled the Mark, bringing Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato along with it. On a completely unrelated note Izuku gained a slight interest in how to make simple explosives and a good aim when throwing. 

 

**_———Ages 8,9 and 10———_ **

 

The first of the final three guardians to appear was Chrome, who began to teach him the basics of seeing through illusions and subtly. Though that last lesson never seemed to fully stick. Mukuro’s appearance was somewhat traumatizing for poor Izuku seeing as the first thing he did was put the poor boy in one of his milder illusions. Actual combat training began with the appearance of Hibari and Izuku felt dead after every one of those sessions. 

 

**_——-Age 10 halfway through the school year——_ **

 

For once the students were happy to be at school. For today was the day they’d finally make their first contract for most. This is done individually in a room with only the child and a teacher or two to insure it is done correctly. Generally the first contract is more of a pet or familiar and that is what most of the children wound up with. One child though did not his first contracted summon was a dark haired male with red eyes and scars across his face. That is when Bakugo met Xanxus. 

 

Xanxus had a… unique effect on Bakugo’s life. The bullying was stopped before it really got started because, with the logic Xanxus used it made him seem weak as well as teaching him how to truly judge someone’s strength. Bakugo also discovered his potential to wield red flames with the ability disintegrate when used properly that were later revealed to be Storm flames by Xanxus. Izuku was also able to begin mending the bond he had with his childhood friend. The downside to the entire situation, Bakugo’s cussing got worse and more creative with Xanxus around and he gained a habit of chucking breakable objects at walls to calm down. Not that it ever lasted long.

 

**_——-Age 11——-_ **

 

7 years after Izuku’s contract with the Vongola was first made Tsuna was finally able to return and Izuku taught how to properly release and access his Sky flames. With the release of his Sky he was also able to properly harmonize with Bakugo, who had at this point returned to being something of a brother to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cannon will start next chapter. Also I have no clue how Izuku became interested in explosives because that was completely unplanned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news I finally got my computer fixed!-IcySky  
> Also the italicized line from All Might is a direct quote from the series.

**_Chapter 5_ **

 

**_In a classroom at UA_ **

 

Two adults could be seen talking one in one of the classrooms at UA while getting ready for the new school year. The first one was a rather tall male with black hair and curly sideburns wearing a fedora with a chameleon perched on the brim and a rather expensive suit radiating the aura of a rather powerful summons for those who knew how to tell. The other male was also dark haired though that was all that could be seen of him seeing as he was in a sleeping bag which made him look like a yellow caterpillar. 

 

“The brat Tsuna decided to contract to will apply this year.” This came from the fedora wearing male. “Why do I not only  get the feeling that this kid is going to be a problem child but that you’re going enjoy the chaos that is most likely to occur Reborn?” The rather tired sounding reply came from the caterpillar man. “He was practically raised by the Vongola Guardians and Sky what do you expect. Also you should know by now that I will always enjoy a bit of chaos Shouta, not to mention that you enjoy watching the fun.”

 

**_Aldera_ **

 

Inside a classroom at Aldera Jr. High one could see the excitement of the students, and the summons that decided to follow their contracted to the school, present because in a little more than 10 months they will be leaving and heading to their choice high schools. Most of them had dreams of becoming heroes but two of them planned on taking it a step farther, they were going to apply to UA Academy. Izuku Midoriya and Bakugo Katsuki, a sky and storm though very few are aware, both were planning to get to UA and train to be the number 1 heroes and maybe, hopefully find the rest of their set.

 

Once the school day ended the two met up with their summons, Xanxus and Tsuna today the others were doing their own thing though one of them is always with Izuku, and started to head home. “I hope the both of you realize that with the entrance exam for UA approaching your training will get more intense. After all we want the two of you to be prepared for anything.” the grin on Tsuna’s face that accompanied the statement caused both boys to groan in horror after all if they thought the training their partners put them through before was a lot they ad no doubt that what was to come would be even worse.

 

“Suck it up shitty brats. If to want to get into that school then you need to be better than all of the trash that will be applying after all only 20 of you little shits will get into each class and they only have two heroics courses.” the discussion continued as they made their way under a bridge when both Tsuna and Izuku suddenly stopped, “MOVE!!!”. As both of the boys moved out of the way Tsuna and Xanxus brought their flames to the surface to form a sort of protective shield between the four of them and what appeared to be a sludge monster. 

 

As it moved to attack again it was hit with what seemed, to Bakugo and Izuku, to be a shock wave,  _ “It’s fine now. Why? Because I am here!”.  _ Of course with the arrival of the number 1 ranked pro-hero Izuku went into fanboy mode, not even Bakugo could truly contain his excitement. Meanwhile both Tsuna and Xanxus looked unimpressed and bored  ‘I could have easily handled that.’ and  ‘I was hoping for a fight.’ going through their minds respectively. 


End file.
